princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Muteki na Peach Time
Muteki na Peach Time (無敵なピーチタイム, Invincible Peach Time) is the 7th track to Seigaku Super Stars. Lyrics Kanji= 青春学園中等部のロックスター 紫の煙に咽(む)せ込んで登場！ 2年8組の16番さロックスター Yeah 2×8=16番って覚えとけ やんのか！ やんのか！ 望む所だ！ 無敵なピーチタイム 右上げて　左上げて 右下げないで左下げて ハイ じ-ゆ-う-の-め-が-み 俺 気にしない　気にしない　勉強は苦手でも 俺 気にしない　気にしない　転がる石ころなのさ また春が来て　夏が来て　黒く塗りつぶせ そんで秋が来て　冬が来て　高速道路の星なのさ 昔から正義の味方は……… 無敵なピーチタイム 青春学園中等部のロックスター 食パンくわえて朝から投げキッス おっちょこちょいな所が玉に瑕(きず)だぜ 腹が立ったから横にしてたら朝まで寝てた 来んのか！ 来んのか！ 俺の時代が！ 無敵なピーチタイム 腰に左手　右に体重 右手をグルっと回したら テニプリフィーバー Yeah! 俺　気にしない　気にしない　ピクルス苦手でも 俺　気にしない　気にしない　野性的に生まれて来たぜ また春が来て　夏が来て　水の上の煙 そんで秋が来て　冬が来て　俺と一緒にぴょん！ しようぜ 俺の名前は桃城　武……… 無敵なピーチタイム 6×8×9÷2＋8×3-5＋9×3÷2-291= 知るか!! 俺　気にしない　気にしない　勉強は苦手でも 俺　気にしない　気にしない　転がる石ころなのさ また春が来て　夏が来て　黒く塗りつぶせ そんで秋が来て　冬が来て　高速道路の星なのさ 昔から正義の味方は……… 無敵なピーチタイム おどれ×5ベイベー　さわげ×5ベイベー うたえ×5ベイベー　はしゃげ×5ベイベー シェケナ×4 |-| Romaji= Seishun gakuen chūtō bu no rokku sutā murasaki no kemuri ni nondo (mu) sekon de tōjō! 2 nen 8 kumi no 16 ban sa rokku sutā Yeah 2kakeru 8 = 16 ban tte oboetoke yan no ka! yan no ka! nozomu tokoro da! muteki na pīchi taimu migi age te hidari age te migi sage nai de hidari sage te hai ji-yu-u-no-me-ga-mi ore ki ni shi nai ki ni shi nai benkyō wa nigate demo ore ki ni shi nai ki ni shi nai korogaru ishikoro na no sa mata haru ga ki te natsu ga ki te kuroku nuritsubuse son de aki ga ki te fuyu ga ki te kōsoku dōro no hoshi na no sa mukashi kara seigi no mikata wa... muteki na pīchi taimu seishun gakuen chūtō bu no rokku sutā shokupan kuwae te asa kara nage kissu occhokochoi na tokoro ga tama ni kizu (ki zu) da ze hara ga tatta kara yoko ni shite tara asa made nete ta kun no ka! kun no ka! ore no jidai ga! muteki na pīchi taimu koshi ni hidarite migi ni taijū migite o guru tto mawashi tara tenipurifībā Yeah! ore ki ni shi nai ki ni shi nai pikurusu nigate demo ore ki ni shi nai ki ni shi nai yasei teki ni umare te ki ta ze mata haru ga ki te natsu ga ki te mizunoue no kemuri son de aki ga ki te fuyu ga ki te ore to issho ni pyon! shiyo u ze ore no namae wa momo jō take... muteki na pīchi taimu 6×8×9÷2＋8×3-5＋9×3÷2-291= shiru ka!! ore ki ni shi nai ki ni shi nai benkyō wa nigate demo ore ki ni shi nai ki ni shi nai korogaru ishikoro na no sa mata haru ga ki te natsu ga ki te kuroku nuritsubuse son de aki ga ki te fuyu ga ki te kōsoku dōro no hoshi na no sa mukashi kara seigi no mikata wa... muteki na pīchi taimu odorekakeru x5 beibē sawagekakeru x5 beibē utaekakeru x5 beibē hashagekakeru x5 beibē shekenakakeru x4 |-| English= I'm the rock star of Seishun Gakuen middle school I arrive surrounded by purple smoke, singing! 2nd year, class 8, number 16 is a rock star, Yeah 2x8=16, you'd better remember that Wanna fight?! Wanna fight?! Just what I wanted! Unbeatable peach time Lift your right hand, lift your left hand Don't lower your right hand, lower your left hand Yes, g-o-d-d-e-s-s o-f f-r-e-e-d-o-m I don't care, just don't care, even if I'm bad at studying I don't care, just don't care, it's as interesting as a stone rolling over Spring comes again, summer comes again, fill them with black And then fall comes, winter comes, it's like a star on a highway The hero has always been......... Unbeatable peach time I'm the rock star of Seishun Gakuen middle school Eating bread and throwing kisses early in the morning My goofy side may be my flaw Because I was annoyed, because I was put to the side, I slept until morning Is it coming?! Is it coming?! My time to shine! Unbeatable peach time Left hand on the hip, body weight to the right then if you whirl your right hand around Tenipuri fever Yeah ! I don't care, just don't care, even if I don't like pickles I don't care, just don't care, I was born to be wild Spring comes again, summer comes again, smoke on the water And then fall comes, winter comes, Jump together with me My name is Momoshiro Takeshi......... Unbeatable peach time 6×8×9÷2＋8×3-5＋9×3÷2-291= I don't know!! I don't care, just don't care, even if I'm bad at studying I don't care, just don't care, it's as interesting as a stone rolling over Spring comes again, summer comes again, fill them with black And then fall comes, winter comes, it's like a star on a highway The hero has always been......... Unbeatable peach time Dance x5 baby, Revel x5 baby Sing x5 baby, Frolic x5 baby Shekena x4 Navigation Category:Music Category:New Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics